


Agents of Shield Music Snippets

by HHimori



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, dark!Ward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHimori/pseuds/HHimori
Summary: I don't own Agents of Shield or any of the song these snippets are inspired by.Tags will be added as I post more snippets. Most of them will probably be more SkyeWard or just Skye or Grant centric. Please review! Comments are love!





	1. Monster by Skillet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Agents of Shield or any of the song these snippets are inspired by.   
> Tags will be added as I post more snippets. Most of them will probably be more SkyeWard or just Skye or Grant centric. Please review! Comments are love!

Monster by Skillet

 

“I’m not a good man, Skye.”

Panting, Grant Ward gripped the berserker staff tighter.  
His heart was pounding, and adrenaline ran through his body like electric shockwaves.  
Flashes from his suppressed memories flooded his mind.  
He wanted to spill blood. He glared at the man who had the other piece of the staff and attacked. Jakob Nystrom never had a chance against the agent of shield.


	2. Stay the Night by Zedd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Agents of shield or any songs these snippets are inspired by.

Skye knew once she saw Koenig’s body. She knew that she could never be with Grant Ward. Tears ran down her eyes as she put the penny back on top of the door and then closed it, making it seem like she was never there. Quickly she went to the bathroom and washed her face. Taking a deep breath, she left a message for her team. 

On the bus she took Grant Ward’s hand and lead him to her bunk. She knew they could never be, but all she wanted was the one memory she was going to make with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any song suggestions?


	3. Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Agents of Shield or any of the songs I used for inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye P.O.V.

Punch.Kick.Punch.Punch.

I love him. He betrayed the team, but I still him. How could he betray us, betray me?  
I didn’t realize how hard I had fallen in love, until the moment he wrecked my heart. 

I stopped and stared down to the ground, letting the tears fall. Where did it all go wrong? Maybe just maybe if he let me in I could have helped him, but now it’s too late and he’s sitting in Vault D, wasting away. Each time I walk past the door or hear an agent talk about ‘the prisoner’ I want to run down to him. Ask him why he did everything ask him if he really did love me or if it was all a sick game to him. I picture scenarios of what could have been and each time I die a little more inside.


	4. Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own AOS or the songs that inspire the snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Microsoft Word is my Beta.

The director of hydra sat behind his desk with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a picture of the woman he loved most in the other. 

An Agent of Shield sat in a van with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a picture of the man she loves most in the other.  
The former picked up his cell phone and wrote a text, not even sure the number would work, but before he presses sent he deleted it and then threw the bottle across the room in a fit of anger.

The latter was a bit braver. She picked up the phone and sent a text with only four words ‘I need you now’ 

Grant Ward picked up his phone and was about to throw it but stopped as soon as he got a text.


	5. Jealous by Labrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own AOS or any of the songs that inspired the snippets.

Grant Ward, Director of Hydra looked at the picture that was given to him by one of his agents. His heart stopped for a moment. His legs gave out and slumped down in his seat. Skye, the love of his life was holding hands with a man with short blonde hair, and a scruffy facial hair. She was smiling and looking up to the man the way he wished she would look at him. 

Ward held his face with one of his hands, not letting the tears slipping from his eyes be shown. “That should have been us.” He whispered.


	6. Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own AOS or the songs that inspired the snippets.
> 
> Also this is kinda dark...so just a warning.

“You love me, Skye or you would have let Deathlok kill me!” He brought the bat down to her left leg, and then immediately after, her right. “You just have to see it!!” He ignored her screams and her attempts of fighting him off as he picked her up. He carried her upstairs and ignored his mentor as he took Skye to his bunk. He quickly handcuffed her to the bed and gently caressed her face. 

“We’ll be happy.” He smiled down at her. It was one of those kind smiles she fell in love with.  
He grabbed the needle full of morphine from his dresser and put it in her arm, pushing down.


	7. Accidentally In  Love by Counting Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Agents of Shield or the songs that inspired these snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to change the plot up a bit to make m  
> ore sense, but I doubt I'm the only one that wishes Grant accepted Skye's offer to 'talk' in episode 1x08  
> Comments = love  
> Microsoft Word is my Beta.

The first moment Grant Ward saw Skye he was in love, but he didn’t know it, then he put a bag over her head and kidnapped her.  
During the escape from Ian Quinn’s compound in Malta he saw her soaking wet and her eyes full of fear. It was that moment he realized he always wanted to protect her and never see her cry again.  
He kept telling himself he was not jealous of Miles Lydon.  
The night in Dublin when she offered to talk he took her hand and lead her back to his room. He thought it would be just a one-night thing. Denial was not just a river in Egypt. 

When Skye was shot and almost died and he cried. The moment he saw his tears hit her skin was moment he realized he loved her.


End file.
